Rainbow Warrior III
M/Y Rainbow Warrior III The Rainbow Warrior (sometimes Rainbow Warrior III) will be a purpose-built motor-assisted sailing yacht owned and operated by Greenpeace and intended for use in their activities such as environmental protests and scientific excursions. It is to set sail in 2011, and replace the Rainbow Warrior II after further upgrades and maintenance of the older ship had shown itself impractical. The vessel will be the first Rainbow Warrior that is not converted from another vessel. It is to be built in German and Polish shipyards, with the intention to both provide state of the art facilities for the group's use (including high-tech communications equipment) as well as produce one of the greenest ships afloat. Partly this is to be achieved by a substantial reliance on sails as propulsion, with the engine projected to be needed only for 10% or less of the time. First appearance The First apperance of the M/Y Rainbow Warrior III will be in Ship Simulator Extremes. This ship as well as the two others have brought media attention the the game! After being Sponsered by Vstep the ship will sail through Antarctica and Bora Bora. She is a Expedition/Research Vessel, She is a long Range Ship that takes expeditions up to 3 months at a time! History The Rainbow Warrior, then captained by Peter Willcox, was sabotaged and sunk just before midnight NZST (1pm BST, 8am EDT) on July 10, 1985 by two explosive devices attached to the hull by operatives of the French intelligence service (DGSE). One of the twelve people on board, photographer Fernando Pereira, returned to the ship after the first explosion to attempt to retrieve his equipment, and was killed when the ship was sunk by the second larger explosion. A murder enquiry began and a number of the French agents were tracked and arrested. The revelations of French involvement caused a political scandal and the French minister of defence Charles Hernu resigned. The captured French agents were imprisoned, but later transferred to French custody. They were confined to the French military base on the Island of Hao for a brief period before being released. After facing international pressure France agreed to pay compensation to Greenpeace, and later admissions from the former head of the DGSE revealed that three teams had carried out the bombings. In addition to those successfully prosecuted, a two-man team had carried out the actual bombing but their identities have never been officially confirmed. 22 September 1985, the French Prime Minister Laurent Fabius summoned journalists to his office to read a 200 word statement in which he said: "The truth is cruel," and acknowledged there had been a cover-up, he went on to say that "Agents of the French secret service sank this boat. They were acting on orders." The wreck of the Rainbow Warrior was refloated on 21 August 1985 and moved to a naval harbour for forensic examination. Although the hull had been recovered the damage was too extensive for economic repair and the vessel was scuttled in Matauri Bay in the Cavalli Islands, New Zealand on 2 December 1987, to serve as a dive wreck and artificial reef to promote marine life. The hull is now covered with a large colony of vari-coloured sea anemones. The masts were salvaged and now stand outside the Dargaville Museum. A second ship, named Rainbow Warrior after the first vessel, was acquired in 198, and the third in 2011! Greenpeace Virtual Greenpeace Virtual, This is a environmentally friendly Virtual Company, that helps protect our Virtual Oceans in Ship Simulator using the newest Game Ship Simulator Extremes due for release in June 2010. We help save the whales from Whalers and also stop pollution and destroying of the Rainforest's! We Hope you have a Great time with Greenpeace Virtual! Join on the action, or become a Officer aboard one of our magnificent Vessels or just for fun Volunteer! Any contribution to the Virtual Oceans is well appreciated! GPV was started in Late 2009 around August when a group of activists MMMMMM, Kapn Jonah, Matt5674, Captain.Matt and IRI5HJ4CK all decided to make a environmentally friendly Forum when someone sugested the Name Greenpeace as though Ship Simulator Extremes had 3 of the Greenpeace Vessels the MV Esperanza, MV Rainbow Warrior III and RIB Billy Greene. All of the mentioned ships are part of our fleet and including 3 More as the RPA12, Elbe and the P6 Police Boat. Everyone is Welcome at our Fourm and Everyone can do something to help the Virtual Oceans. Our 2 main focus's are to Stop Whaling and Stop Polution in the Worlds Oceans, Not only do we Do that but we also stop illegal Fishing and Stop Pirates from hijacking the High Seas! Greenpeace Virtual does not have any MP Severs at this moment! We will start hosting Servers on Ship Simulato Extremes! When the Final Release is Open on the Market! Which Should be on June 6, 2010! http://greenpeace.forumotion.com/